To Each Their Own
by pandora'sheadhunter
Summary: Alice is a feared delinquent known to most as the Bloody black Rabbit, until she met Oz, one of the few who didn't shun her. Between sibling rivalry and past memories, friends and chains from the past, will she be able to really change for better? Or for worse?


**To Each There Own**

Alice walked into her new high school, not sure what to do. Her mother, their mother, had enrolled both her and her twin sister, Alyss, to the Pandora Riveil high school, and already, she'd had enough. Strictly speaking, Alice liked meat. It really didn't matter what kind, as long as it was yummy, it was good. And just her Abyss damned luck, some popular girls had petitioned against 'unhealthy food,' and now, the cafeteria was meat free. Ugh.

Also, while everyone loved her white haired sister, plain, brown-haired Alice got left out. Of everything. It just happened to be that she was the girl with the reputation, the Bloody Black rabbit. No need to say exactly why, but she'd beat up a couple of people, got suspended, and for good reason too. Well maybe seven shattered ribs weren't necessary, but well, nobody messed with her meat. Especially if she was eating it.

So now, everyone, even people she'd only been around for less than an hour were avoiding her. Well, they weren't worth her time.

Currently, Alice was trying to get to her history class, which really, wasn't hard since a good portion of the kids rapidly stepped out of her way while the other half ignored her. Despite her large reputation, Alice was small. She always wore white heeled combat boots to appear taller and well… combat boots hurt if kicked with.

Suddenly someone smacked into her, knocking her onto her butt. One disadvantage of being slightly smaller than usual was that you were also lighter than usual.

Alice looked up to the ditsy looking blonde boy who rubbed his forehead, one emerald eye closed in pain. Picking up her schoolbag and dusting off her favourite white and red jacket and black shorts, she glared meat spits at him.

"Aah, sorry! I didn't see where I was going! Are you alright, Miss?"

Alice looked oddly at the blonde, who was rubbing the back of his head. Did he bang his head on the lockers or something? She sniffed, brushing her long brown hair back.

"Well, don't do it again." She turned to keep on walking.

"Hey, wait up!" Alice stopped. Now what? This little blonde idiot obviously didn't know who she was. Was he even talking to her?

"What do you want, kid?"

Blondie stopped, looking hurt. "Um, I'm Oz, and well… I'm lost. Do you know where the history room is?" He was doing it again, the annoying back-of-head rubbing thing. Alice sighed. How annoying.

"Fine, follow me, Oz."

Oz and Alice walked into the half-filled history room, with Oz still going on about some book series he'd read. He was so happy, all the time that it bugged her. But still, it was a bit better than everyone shunning her like she was some bloodsucking demon.

"Oz-kun! Come sit here!" Near the front of the room a pretty girl in a floral lavender dress waved at Oz. To her left sat two other guys, an emo looking wavy raven haired guy dressed all in black and another one with pale white hair and a single red eye. Unlike the emo one, he seemed clownish, almost, with a little doll sitting on the shoulder of his grey hoodie and a yellow and orange lollypop in his mouth. Oz skipped towards them, smiling. Alice shrugged to herself, moving to the back to find a convenient place that was out of the teacher's radar. She was naturally smart, and it wasn't like she needed to pay attention to pass the class.

"Alice-chan, sit with us!" Alice turned around and glared at the little bottle of rainbows and sparkles. How dare he, lowly blonde organism, refer to her in such a familiar manner? Alice debated ignoring Oz and going to the back of the classroom, but when she kept walking, Oz gave her a look that reminded her of a hungry kitten. Hmph. Fine. Alice sighed and slinked to the front of the classroom. She plopped down beside the clowny one and put her feet up, sliding in her headphones and closing her eyes.

_Love give me love give me love_

_I don't need it _

_But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it in a bag in a box_

_Draw an X on the floor_

_Give me more give me more give me more_

_Shut up and sing it with me_

_Na na na na na na na _

_For mall security -_

Alice's eyes opened. Who kept on poking her in side? She glared at the albino-clown-freak on her right. He blinked back, smiling, feigning innocence. Giving one last glare, she went back to catching a catnap. Something jabbed into her side again. This time, she caught sight of a retreating pencil. She pulled her headphones out and kicked at his shin, hard. He moved his leg quickly. Alice was pissed, but she tried to ignore his grin, and went back to sleeping. Clowny bastard, he was.

"Good MOOOOORNING class!" Alice looked up at the thing that was supposed to teach them history. He picked up a whiteboard marker and with a flourish, wrote his (Can't tell, seems to be wearing mascara) name on the board. Ilsa Yura

"Class, I, dear students, will teach you history class this semester. Principle Glen and our dearest vice principle (Alice swore she saw him swoon a bit) Jack Vesalius have given me this task and I will do it with a passion!" He 'elegantly' folded his hands up to his chin. "So, let's get to know each other a bit better, hm?" Professor Yura gave off the creepiest pedo smile. Semiconsciously, Alice sank into her chair a little.

"Oh, let's start with introduction, okay? Say your name and something about yourself" Professor Yura beamed. "Starting with you there." He pointed to the gloomy looking guy in black.

"Uh… I'm Gil Nightray… I'm also called Raven…" He slouched further down, running a hand through his wavy tangled hair that reminded her of seaweed.

Beside him, Oz stood up and smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone! My name is Oz Bezarius, and the vice principle is my older cousin." He sat down, seeming oblivious to the pedo stare that Yura was giving him.

"Good morning, my name is Sharon Rainsworth, pleased to meet you all. My hobbies are horseback riding and reading romance." Sharon sat down, folding her hands neatly in her lap, every inch the perfect lady, down to the clipped, neat way she spoke.

Next to her, the white haired clown slowly unfolded his legs from sitting cross-legged. "I guess it's my turn." He pulled the lollipop out his mouth with one long-sleeved arm. "I am Xerxes Break, I go by Break, I hate self-righteous people and this little one," He pointed to the doll on his shoulder, "Is Emily."

"Helooooo!" Alice deadpanned when it spoke in a clackity voice. Creepy…

Sighing, Alice stood up and brushed her hair back. "I am Alice, and naturally, I demand complete respect." She folded her arms. "I don't feel like sharing anything about myself with all you brats."

For the rest of the class, Alice zoned out, purposely trying to filter out Yura's annoying voice. Break was still poking her with a pencil, and she really wanted to hit him. Sharon took care of that for her when she hit him, really hard, with a folded paper fan.


End file.
